staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Lipca 2008
TVP 1 05:05 Notacje - Witalis Skorupka. Rodowód; cykl dokumentalny 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3902 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4117); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3903 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4118); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 2 lipca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Świnka Peppa - Tata trzyma formę, odc. 42 (Daddy gets fit, ep. 42); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 08:35 Owocowe ludki - Bunt kwiatów, odc. 5 (The flower rebellion, ep. 5); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:05 Domisie - Dobry zwyczaj nie pożyczaj; program dla dzieci 09:35 Baranek Shaun - Ocalić drzewo, odc. 29 (Save the tree); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 09:45 Na wysokiej fali - seria I, odc. 5 (Blue Water High, series I); serial kraj prod.Australia (2004) 10:10 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 106 (odc. 106); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:00 Kwadrans na kawę 11:15 Podróżnik - Biskaja droga północna 11:35 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Był taki dzień - 2 lipca; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 1020; telenowela TVP 12:45 Plebania - odc. 1021; telenowela TVP 13:15 Siódme niebo, ser. VI - Do licha odc. 8 (7th Heaven ser. VI - Ay Carumba ep. 8) kraj prod.USA (2001) 14:00 Klan - odc. 1456 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Don Matteo - Aktor odc. 9 (Don Matteo - L'attore); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2000) 16:10 Życie po falstarcie - odc. 5 (Starter Wife, ep. 5); serial kraj prod.USA, Australia (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Przebojowa noc 17:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 3904 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4119); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3905 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4120); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:25 Opole 2008 na bis - recital Ryszarda Rynkowskiego; koncert 19:00 Wieczorynka - Sąsiedzi - Kółeczka odc. 54 (Kolecka); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 19:05 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa - Sprzątanie, odc. 43 (Tidying up, ep. 43); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Małe zoo Lucy, seria I - Historyjka Pauliny Pelikan, odc. 11 (64 Zoo Lane); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Szminka (Lipstick) - txt str.777 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:55 Cienie PRL - u - Narodziny PRL; widowisko publicystyczne 22:50 Gry uliczne 99'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1996) 00:35 Komediantka - odc. 2/9; serial TVP 01:30 Opowieści telewizyjne - odc. 1 Kultowe miejsca; program rozrywkowy 01:55 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 02:15 Był taki dzień - 2 lipca; felieton 02:19 Notacje - Witalis Skorupka. Rodowód; cykl dokumentalny 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 W labiryncie - odc. 8 - Sama w pustym domu; serial TVP 06:15 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Wakacyjne Ulice Kultury (1); magazyn 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 27/52 Bez kapelusza (Casper ep. Hat Sick); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 213; serial TVP 09:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 53 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 54 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 75; serial TVP 10:55 Sąsiedzi - odc. 70 (287) Wielka szansa; serial komediowy TVP 11:30 Córki McLeoda - Powracający kochaś odc. 20 (McLeod's Daughters, Lover Come Back 20); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2001) 12:20 Harry i Hendersonowie - odc. 8/72 Specjalistka (Harry And The Hendersons ep The Mentor); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 12:50 Wyścig w przestworzach - cz. 2/4 (Space Race) 50'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:45 Dubidu - odc. 6; quiz muzyczny 14:50 Gliniarz i prokurator - Dwa różne światy (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep. Two Different Worlds); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991) 15:45 07 zgłoś się - 24 godziny śledztwa - txt str.777; serial TVP 16:50 MASH - odc. 65/147 (MASH (s. III, B 317)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1974) 17:25 MASH - odc. 66/147 (MASH (s. III, B 318)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1974) 17:50 Dwójkomania 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Moja rodzinka - odc. 7/34 (My Family Season 1, Episode 7); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 19:40 Biuro kryminalne - Dwa noże; serial TVP 20:10 Dr House - odc. 6/22 (House, M. D. ep.?The Socratic Method?? Eps. #E5502); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 21:00 Oficer - odc. 5/13 - Dowódca - txt str.777; serial TVP 22:05 Alibi na środę - Nie zaznam spokoju (Ich werde immer bei euch sein) 88'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2003 23:40 Stop! Reportaż - Naczelny antyfacet RP 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Powroty - Szkoła podstawowa czyli wykształciuchy 37'; film dokumentalny 01:00 Poradnia małżeńska Trinny i Susanny - odc. 2 (Trinny and Susannah Undress?. - odc. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 01:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 02:30 Copa Libertadores Fluminense - Quito 04:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Muszkieterowie - nowe pokolenie (13) - senal przygodowy, USA 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.20 Arabela (8) - serial familijny, Czechosłowacja 09.00 Słodkie zmartwienia (8) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 09.30 Czarodziejki (59) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (104) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Miłość z o.o. (2) - serial komediowy, USA 12.00 Piękni (6) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.00 Dom nie do pomania 14.00 Miodowe lata (27) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.45 Świat według Bundych (87, 88) - serial komediowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Rodzina Duque (5) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.30 Daleko od noszy (109): Absolutny środek Europy - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Miodowe lata (28) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Mamuśki (3): Rodzina - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy, Polska 21.00 Zakręcony - komedia, USA 2000 22.00 Studio LOTTO 23.05 Misiek Koterski Show - rozr. 00.05 Fala zbrodni (3): Dziedzictwo - serial sensacyjny, Polska 01.05 Ale kasa! - teletumiej 02.05 Zakazana kamera 04.05 Nocne randki TVN 04.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.05 Telesklep 05.55 Hej-nał show 06.55 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (10, 11/39) - serial animowany 07.50 Droga twarz - reality show 08.55 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.35 Telesklep 10.35 Sąd rodzinny - senal fabularno-dokumentalny 11.30 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 12.30 Detektywi - senal fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Na Wspólnej (842-844) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.20 Inwazja (8/22) - serial SF, USA 15.15 Kobra: Oddział specjalny {2/16} - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Czas zabijania - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996 23.50 Prawo Murphy'ego - film kryminalny, USA 1986 01.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.10 Wrzuć na luz 03.10 Telesklep 03.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.25 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.50 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 06.15 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Kasa na bank - pr. interaktywny 09.25 Pokemon (230) - serial, Jap./USA 09.55 Zbuntowani (177) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.55 Mała czarna - talk show 11.55 Sidła miłości (73) - telenowela, Argentyna 12.55 Buffy, postrach wampirów (2) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 13.55 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 14.25 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.25 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni 16.20 Cudowne lata (23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.50 Saint-Tropez (23) - serial, Fr. 18.00 Mała czarna - talk show 19.00 Zbuntowani (178) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 Selekcja (5) - reality show 20.30 Selekcja (6) - reality show 21.05 Zabójcza głębia - thriller, USA 2003 23.05 Big Brother 5 - reality show 00.05 Mała czarna - talk show 01.05 Jerycho (23) - serial SF, USA 02.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.40 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.35 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 03.55 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 04.40 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 05.00 Komenda - mag. policyjny 05.25 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.35 Music Chat 06.35 Telesklep 07.40 Życie na fali (21/25) - serial obyczajowy, USA 08.40 Misja: epidemia (4/20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.35 Magda M. (41) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.25 Kryminalni (19): Fotel biskupa - serial kryminalny, Polska 11.40 Telesklep 12.45 Fabryka gry 13.40 Serce z kamienia (78/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 14.35 Magda M. (42) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.40 Życie na fali (22/25) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.40 Misja: epidemia (5/20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.30 Kryminalni (20): Miasteczko - serial kryminalny, Polska 18.35 Domowy front (20/22) - serial komediowy, USA 19.05 Przyjaciele (21/24) - serial komediowy, USA 19.35 Diabli nadali (10/25) - serial komediowy, USA 20.05 Mężczyźni nie odchodzą - film obyczajowy, USA 1990 22.25 Ballada o Małym Jo - western, USA 1993 00.45 Sen o zwycięstwie - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 02.50 Wróżki TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Domowe przedszkole - Zabawy z kołem; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Borem, lasem... - odc. 11; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Mini Szansa - Papa D (8); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 1* "Grób na wzgórzu"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 35; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 11; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Kopciuszek - odc. 43; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Scena Dobrego Humoru - Kabaret pod Wyrwigroszem (4) "Nie dla idiotów"; program kabaretowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Ja i mój Pan - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Dom zakonny w Kostomłotach; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Borem, lasem... - odc. 11; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 To jest temat - Pustelnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 22 - Na południe; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domowe przedszkole - Zabawy z kołem; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Między Odrą a Renem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Zawód: reżyser - Janusz Morgenstern; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 35; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Szczenięce figle; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 11; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Niepochowany (A temetetlen halott (The Unburied Man)) 123'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Słowacja, Węgry (2004); reż.:Marta Meszaros; wyk.:Zsuzsa Czinkoczi, Sandor Csanyi, Lili Horvath, Ewa Telega, Teri Tordai, Jan Nowicki, Jan Nowicki, Jan Frycz, Olaf Lubaszenko, Halina Łabonarska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 To jest temat - Pustelnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Dzika Polska - Fenomeny Marzenny; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Szczenięce figle; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 11; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Niepochowany (A temetetlen halott (The Unburied Man)) 123'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Słowacja, Węgry (2004); reż.:Marta Meszaros; wyk.:Zsuzsa Czinkoczi, Sandor Csanyi, Lili Horvath, Ewa Telega, Teri Tordai, Jan Nowicki, Jan Nowicki, Jan Frycz, Olaf Lubaszenko, Halina Łabonarska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:30 Zawód: reżyser - Janusz Morgenstern; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Moje miasto, czyli historia Gdańskiem pisana, Historia Studni Neptuna 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:11 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:56 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Moje miasto, czyli Historia Gdańskiem pisana, Historia Studni Neptuna 16:55 Ginące zawody 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:45 Perła polskiego wybrzeża - Jurata 19:05 L jak las 19:15 Rodno zemia 19:40 Ginące zawody 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski Solidarności i Olimpijczyków - kronika; relacja; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Nakarmimy świat, cz. I (We Feed the World); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:49 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:34 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:00 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:11 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Wędrówki po regionie, Chwarszczany 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika - rozmowa z gościem, przegląd prasy 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:11 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:56 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Barwy natury, Astrofizyka 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:15 Uśmiechnięta szkoła 18:30 Nie udawaj Greka, Boski szyfr 18:55 Po sukces do Unii, Budowa i rozwój społeczeństwa informacyjnego 19:00 Koncert otwarcia "Firebirds" 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna i serwis sportowy 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski Solidarności i Olimpijczyków - kronika; relacja; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Nakarmimy świat, cz. I (We Feed the World); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:49 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:34 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:00 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:11 Zakończenie dnia Discovery Channel 6:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Okręty wojenne 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wszystko o przestępstwach (1) 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (54) 9:00 Superjazda: Trupie czaszki i upiory 10:00 Fani czterech kółek: Peugeot 205 (1) 10:30 Fani czterech kółek: Peugeot 205 (2) 11:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Przewrót w tył na skuterze śnieżnym 11:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Ludzka proca 12:00 Budowle przyszłości: W walce z żywiołami 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Okręty wojenne 14:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Kontroler lawin 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (54) 16:00 Auto dla każdego: Plymouth Satellite Roadrunner 17:00 Producenci motocykli: Hart i Hollinger 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevy '57 (3) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wszystko o przestępstwach (1) 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (55) 21:00 Misja nie-zbędna (1) 22:00 Brudna robota: Badacz węży (35) 23:00 Broń przyszłości: Podmuch przyszłości 0:00 Fight Quest - Sztuki walki: Japonia 1:00 Detektywi sądowi: Stracone zaufanie 2:00 Prawdziwa zbrodnia: Kobieta z jeziora 3:00 Misja nie-zbędna (1) 4:00 Brudna robota: Badacz węży (35) 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevy '57 (3) Eurosport 8.30 Piłka nożna. Blue Stars Youth Cup Zurych 9.00 Piłka nożna. Euro 2008 Finał 11.00 Żużel. Grand Prix Göteborg 12.00 Żużel. Grand Prix Kopenhaga 13.00 Bilard artystyczny. Mistrzostwa Świata Schelle 15.00 Strongman. Liga Mistrzów Łotwa 16.00 Piłka nożna. Euro 2008 Finał 18.00 Piłka nożna. Eurogole Flash 18.15 Magazyn. Watts 18.45 Magazyn Olimpijski 19.15 Magazyn. Sport Traveller 19.30 Magazyn. Wednesday Selection 19.40 Polo. 80 Goles Buenos Aires Argentyna 20.10 Jeździectwo. Skoki przez przeszkody Portugalia Best of 21.10 Jeździectwo. Riders Club 21.15 Golf. Turniej z cyklu US PGA - Buick Open 22.15 Golf. Europejska Seria Turniejów PGA Guyancourt 22.45 Golf Club 22.50 Żeglarstwo. Włochy 23.20 Żeglarstwo. Yacht Club 23.25 Magazyn. Wednesday Selection 23.30 Bilard artystyczny HBO 6.00 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel - film obyczajowy, USA 7.50 Cinema, cinema 8.15 Boska interwencja - dramat 10.00 Wróć na scenę - komedia, Kanada 11.50 Kalamazoo? - komedia, USA 13.30 Domowe spumoni - komedia, USA 14.55 RV Szalone wakacje na kółkach - komedia, USA 16.30 Tylko ty - komedia romantyczna, USA 1994 18.15 Auta - film animowany 20.10 Niczego nie żałuję - Edith Piaf - film biograficzny 22.25 Demon Historia prawdziwa - horror, W Bryt. 23.55 Dyniogłowy W proch się obrócisz - horror 1.30 Niczego nie żałuję - Edith Piaf - film biograficzny 3.50 Demon Historia prawdziwa - horror 5.20 Na planie TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej, Polska 7:00 Puls o poranku - magazyn informacyjny 9:00 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 9:30 Telezakupy - magazyn 10:00 Octava dies - program informacyjny 10:30 Audiencja generalna - transmisja 12:00 Królowa Miecza - Powrót - odc. 11/22, Hiszpania, Francja, Wielka Brytania, Kanada, USA 2000 13:00 Klasyka polskiego kina - Mazepa - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1975 15:00 Burza uczuć - odc. 86/150, telenowela, Niemcy 2005 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta - odc. 172, telenowela, Kolumbia 2005 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada - odc. 53, telenowela, USA 2007 18:00 Tylko Ty - teleturniej, Polska 18:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 18:50 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 18:55 Sport - program informacyjny 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej, Polska 20:00 Zabójcze umysły 2 - odc. 12, USA, Kanada 2006 21:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2007 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:25 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 22:30 Sport - program informacyjny 22:35 Tylko Ty - teleturniej, Polska 23:05 Klasyka polskiego kina - Mazepa - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1975 1:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - odc. 135, USA 1996-2005 1:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 2:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 2:30 Puls tygodnia - program informacyjny 3:30 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej, Polska 5:00 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Książki na lato odc. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Twarze i maski - odc. 1/8 Kat. Rok 1974; serial TVP; reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Kinga Preis, Krzysztof Kolberger, Norbert Rakowski, Agnieszka Dygant, Marek Siudym, Krzysztof Stroiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Indie oczami Louisa Malle'a - odc. 2 (Inde fantome - part 2, choses vues a Madras) 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1969); reż.:Louis Malle; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Dzikie pszczoły (Divoke vcely) 94'; film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); reż.:Bohdan Sláma; wyk.:Zdenek Rauser, Marek Daniel, Vanda Hybnerová, Pavel Liska, Cyril Drozda, Eva Tauchenová, Tatiana Vilhelmová; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Książki na lato odc. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Lato z polską animacją - Konflikty 7'; film animowany; reż.:Daniel Szczechura; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Lato z polską animacją - Za borem za lasem 9'; film animowany; reż.:Władysław Nehrebecki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Lato z polską animacją - Igraszki 6'; film animowany; reż.:Kazimierz Urbański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Yehudi Menuhin - skrzypce stulecia (2) (Yehudi Menuhin, violin of the century (part 2)) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1995); reż.:Bruno Monsaingeon; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Sen nocy letniej 7'; film animowany; reż.:Ludwik Kronic; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Architektura zagłady (The Architecture of the doom) 113'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (1989); reż.:Peter Cohen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Oscar Peterson (Oscar Peterson) 58'; koncert kraj prod.Kanada (2004); reż.:Pierre Seguin; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Studio R- Handlarze wolnością; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Kawiarnia naukowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Polski film dokumentalny - Usłyszcie mój krzyk 46'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Drygas; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Lato z polską animacją - Labirynt 14'; film animowany; reż.:Jan Lenica; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Lato z polską animacją - Don Juan 9'; film animowany; reż.:Jerzy Zitzman; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Zmory 99'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Wojciech Marczewski; wyk.:Piotr Łysak, Tomasz Hudziec, Bronisław Pawlik, Teresa Marczewska, Hanna Skarżanka, Maria Chwalibóg, Janusz Michałowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein - Spotkania z muzyką - Atomy muzyki - studium interwałowe (Young People's Concerts - Leonard Bernstein, Musical atoms A study of intervals); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (1965); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Strefa - Kult Off Kino - odc. 7 "Gamoń"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 - Sztuka Mediów odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocne - Kot Fritz (Fritz the cat) 74'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (1972); reż.:Ralph Bakshi; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Lato z polską animacją - Labirynt 14'; film animowany; reż.:Jan Lenica; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Lato z polską animacją - Don Juan 9'; film animowany; reż.:Jerzy Zitzman; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Kawiarnia naukowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:30 Cienie PRL - u - Kulisy okrągłego stołu; widowisko publicystyczne; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Dzieje Polaków - Budowniczy Gdyni; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:33 Wielcy znani i nieznani - Eugeniusz Kwiatkowski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Zakręty dziejów - Czarna Śmierć; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Legendy o świętych - Święty Roch; reportaż; reż.:Jan Grzyb, Krzysztof Kubiak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Polscy Tatarzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Oczywiste nieoczywiste - Selim Chazbijewicz 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Historia i dokument - Workuta - portret zbiorowy; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Kulisy III RP - Spór o konstytucję; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 34; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Siła bezsilnych - Poznański czerwiec`56; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Ostatnie powstanie; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Braun; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Kontrowersje - Spóźniony koniec wojny; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Przebaczyć; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Pan na Żuławach - Dni coraz dłuższe-odc.3; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Operacja "Ostra Brama"; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Droga do "Ostrej Bramy"; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Dzieje Polaków - Dzieci Zamojszczyzny; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Powstanie Zamojskie - odc. 1 - Wielki plan; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Cienie PRL - u - Koniec Imperium; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Zakończenie dnia 4fun.TV 6:00 4fun.PL 7:00 Surfbay 8:00 Letnia para 8:30 Tattoo na lato 9:00 Surfbay 11:00 Letnia para 11:30 Surfbay 12:00 Letnia para 12:30 Tattoo na lato 13:00 Letnia para 13:30 Tattoo na lato 14:00 Letnia para 14:30 Surfbay 15:00 Kartony 15:20 Samuraj Shamploo 16:00 Bikini hits 17:00 Top tygodnia 18:00 Bikini hits 19:00 Bikini hits 20:00 Reggae Rabbits 20:30 Kartony 21:00 Surfbay 22:00 Bikini hits 1:00 Gorący akademik 2:00 4fun'ocka 4:00 Nocny 4fun 5:00 4fun.PL iTV 5:00 Odtrutka 5:30 Optyka słyszenia 6:00 Same Hity 6:30 Odtrutka 7:00 Optyka słyszenia 7:30 Same Hity 8:00 Teleshopping 8:30 Program Wirtualnej Polski 9:00 Podróże Starway Travel 9:30 Ezo TV 15:00 Teleshopping 16:00 Moje logo news 17:00 Teleshopping 17:30 Podróże Starway Travel 18:00 Discostacja 19:00 Odtrutka 19:30 Optyka słyszenia 20:00 Ezo TV 23:00 Same Hity 23:30 Laski Vanilli 0:30 Pasmo nocne TVP Sport 7:05 Od Aten do Aten - odc. 4, magazyn 7:35 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 87, magazyn sportowy 8:05 Lekkoatletyka - Europejski Festiwal Lekkoatletyczny w Bydgoszczy - sport 9:50 Kadra 2012 - program dla młodzieży 10:05 Polskie Ligi - Hokej na lodzie - Polska Liga Hokejowa - 4. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: comarch cracovia kraków - gks tychy 11:50 Triatlon - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Japonii 12:00 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 66, magazyn sportowy 12:30 Copa Libertadores - magazyn piłkarski 13:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar UEFA - rewanżowy mecz ćwierćfinałowy: sporting lizbona - glasgow rangers 14:45 Rajdy samochodowe - Rajd Krakowski 15:05 Jeździectwo - Zawody Pucharu Świata WKKW w Strzegomiu - odc. 2 16:30 Pełnosprawni - magazyn 17:00 Żużel - Memoriał im. Edwarda Jancarza w Gorzowie Wielkopolskim - sport 19:05 Kadra 2012 - program dla młodzieży 19:20 Euroexpress - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Lekkoatletyka - Europejski Festiwal Lekkoatletyczny w Bydgoszczy - sport 21:15 Kadra 2012 - program dla młodzieży 21:30 Copa Libertadores - magazyn piłkarski 22:00 Sportowy wieczór - program informacyjny 22:25 Kolarstwo - Wyścig Solidarności - odc. 1, kronika 22:30 TV Moto-sport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:05 Kajakarstwo górskie - Mistrzostwa Europy w Krakowie - 2. dzień 00:35 Lekkoatletyka - Mityng w Strasburgu 2:30 Piłka nożna - Copa Libertadores - studio 2:50 Piłka nożna - Copa Libertadores - rewanżowy mecz finałowy: fluminense rio de janeiro - ldu quito 4:40 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 6:00 Tylko miłość (1/2) 8:00 Christy: Powrót do Cutter Gap 10:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Fałszywy trop (2) 12:00 Christy: Powrót do Cutter Gap 14:00 Kingdom (6) 15:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Fałszywy trop (2) 17:00 Kingdom (6) 18:00 Jane Doe: Porwany dla pamięci 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Złe wieści (2) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: W przypływie złości (20) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Więzy krwi (13) 0:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: W przypływie złości (20) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Więzy krwi (13) 2:00 Jane Doe: Porwany dla pamięci 4:00 Tylko miłość (1/2) Canal + 7:00 Łapu-capu 7:20 Simpsonowie 11 (14) 7:45 Łapu-capu 8:00 Życie jest muzyką 9:40 Rządy gargulców 11:20 Grubazzzki 13:05 Taxi 4 14:45 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Odcinek 209 (9/15) 15:15 Flicka 16:55 Nocny wędrowiec 18:30 Rozdział 27 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 11 (15) 20:45 Łapu-capu 21:00 Kryminał po szwedzku. Premiera: Van Veeteren: Sprawa Münstera 22:40 Grindhouse vol. 1 Death Proof 0:40 Grindhouse vol. 2 Planet Terror 2:30 Żywa tarcza 4:00 Wtorek 5:25 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 8:30 Wakacje Jasia Fasoli 10:00 Czarownice z Salem 12:00 Łapu-capu 12:10 Simpsonowie 11 (14) 12:45 Łapu-capu 13:00 Na tropach Bartka 14:30 Mała miss 16:10 Deser: Architekci papierowego miasta 16:20 Byle do Kalifornii 17:50 Droga do San Diego 19:30 Cudowny świat przyrody 2: Bazyliszek - jaszczurka biegająca po wodzie (6/13) 20:00 Niewygodna prawda 21:35 Ciężkie czasy 23:30 Van Veeteren: Sprawa Münstera 1:05 Puls 2:35 Lęk pierwotny 4:45 Euforia 6:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Animania 7:55 Eragon 9:45 Historia Megumi Yokoty 11:05 Deser: Dzień chwały 11:20 Babe 13:20 Wyznania gejszy 15:50 Wall Street 18:00 Życie ukryte w słowach 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 20:45 Za ciosem 21:45 Moto+ 22:15 Przez 24 godziny 5 (23) 23:05 Ryś 1:30 Drużba 3:30 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości 5:40 Deser: Proszę czekać... 5:55 Czempioni w Plusie: Aleksandra Klejnowska National Geographic Channel 6:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Tajemnice 7:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialna świnia 8:00 W świecie krokodyli: Toksyczne krokodyle 8:30 W świecie krokodyli: Kobra i krokodyle jaskiniowe 9:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zdmuchnięty przez wiatr 10:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch tornada 11:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (1) 11:30 I co wy na to? (1) 12:00 Czysta nauka: Tajemnica Wielkiego Kanionu 13:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Tajemnice 14:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zdmuchnięty przez wiatr 15:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch tornada 16:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialny gołąb 17:00 Małpa geniuszem 18:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Walka o przetrwanie 19:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Ameryki 20:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (2) 20:30 I co wy na to? (2) 21:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa zgniatarka świata 22:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Morska siła 23:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Ameryki 0:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa zgniatarka świata 1:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Morska siła 2:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (2) 2:30 I co wy na to? (2) 3:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa zgniatarka świata 4:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Morska siła 5:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Ameryki Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku